Amy's and Sonette's Adventure
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Sonic yells at Amy because of the day he has had and she runs off crying and ran into Sonette. They then went shopping and back to Amy's. Later on Amy asks Sonette to move to Mobotropolis, Sonette thought about and agree to go with her. Then 5 years later Sonic finds them, what will happen and what have the girls done in the years they've been there.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful afternoon in Station Square and Amy Rose is looking for Sonic the Hedgehog, like always. She kept walking and the through the park, hoping to see her blue hero soon. She's found him 3 times today, but he just ran off and she isn't going to give up that easily. She then saw him and runs over to him

"Sonic!" she shouts and Sonic looks over and saw her

"Amy" Sonic said as Amy gives him a hug

"I got you now my darling Sonic" Amy said full of joy

"Amy…can't…breath" he then said and Amy lets him go

"Oops sorry" Amy said

"Look Amy leave me alone, I have my own life to live" Sonic said with anger in his voice

"What, what's wrong Sonic?" Amy asks upset

"I had lunch plan with Sonette today and I missed them because I was running from you! I told her that and she just walked off! I can't keep doing this Amy!" he shouts and she starts to cry and he sighs "Amy you are a beautiful girl, but you are wasting your time with me. Go and find someone who will love you and not run. I can't, I have a world to watch, you deserve someone better than me"

"But Sonikku" Amy said

"No buts Amy, I will never love you! We are only friends and that's all, so back off!" Sonic shouts and Amy runs off in tears. Amy then ran into someone and looks up and sees Sonette the Hedgehog sitting on the ground in front of her. Sonette then stands up and brushes the dirt off her and looks at Amy and saw she was in tears

"What's wrong Amy?" Sonette asks and Amy jumps up and gives her a hug and bakes down in tears "Oh Amy, its ok" she then said to calm her down

"He hates me, he hates me" Amy said through tears

"Who does Amy?" Sonette asks

"Sonic, he hates me" Amy said "It's my fault that his day was ruined because I was chasing him" she then added

"I was looking for him, oh well" Sonette said

"Can we go shopping? I love shopping and that will cheer me up" Amy said and Sonette smiles

"Ok, come on" Sonette said and the pair walks off. Hours later they walk down the street with tons of bags

"That was so much fun" Amy said

"Yeah it was" Sonette said smiling "Now let's get you home" she then added

"Ok, you can stay the night" Amy said and they kept on walking. They then saw Sonic, but ignored him and kept walking. Sonette looks back and sees him looking at them shock. They then walk to Amy's place and washed the cloths and started talking and reading magazines they brought. Then when the clothes were washed they put them in the dyer. Then Amy made something quick and easy for dinner and they started talking about boys. After that they clothes were dried and Amy went for a shower and put on a black pink nightgown with a pink trims and a pink rose with the words 'As pretty as a rose' in pink fancy writing. Then Sonette went for a shower and put a grey night gown with back trim and the words 'There are two type of girls, there's a normal girl and there's me' in black writing. Then they sat down and started talking when someone knocks at the door. Amy and Sonette get up and walk over to the door and answer it and saw Sonic.

"Hey Sonic" Sonette said as she smiling

"Sonette?" Sonic said

"Yeah I believe that's my name. Me and Amy went shopping and I'm staying here for the night" Sonette said "Now what do you want?" she asks

"Look Amy, about what happen in the park" Sonic started

"Stop there Sonic, cause I don't want to hear it. I really don't" Amy said as she walks off and Sonic read Sonette's nightgown and smile

"Hey, I saw that" Sonette said "Anyway Sonic. Go grab a chilidog, go home and go to bed" she said as she kissed him on the forehead and closed the door on him. She then walks back to the lounge room and sat on the couch next to Amy.

"Hey Sonette, you and Sonic talk about this lullaby your mum use to sing, but none of uses have singed it" Amy said

"And your point is?" Sonette asks

"Sing it" Amy said

"What?" Sonika said

"Please" Amy beg and Sonette smiles

"Alright" she said _"Ohh darlings just close your eyes, dream your dream your dreams. Nothing will come and get you, I'll wake you up in the morning. Ohh darlings don't be afraid of anything, I'll protect you, I'll always be here for you. I won't let anyone break your heart, ohh darling just breath" _Sonette sung beautifully and Amy smiles

"Did any tell you, you have a voice of an angel" Amy said laying down using Sonette's lap as a pillow

"Yes, but I don't really believe them" Sonette said

"Can I ask you something?" Amy asks

"Sure, what is it?" Sonette said

"I want to go on an adventure, can you help me?" Amy asks and Sonette looks at her shock

"Uh where?" Sonette asks

"The big city, Mobotropolis. We can do so much and you can get into a singing career" Amy said and Sonette looks at her unsure

"I don't know Amy, that's a big city and I don't think that's a good idea" Sonette said thinking about it more

"Oh come on Sonette, Sonic told me to back off and I'm going, I just don't want to go alone" Amy said and Sonette sighs

"Alright, if you think we can make it to the big city, then I'll go. Tomorrow, I'm tried and I need some sleep and so do you" Sonette said walking off and Amy smiles and turns off all the lights, lock all the doors and windows and went to bed, dreaming of the big city. She's always dream of going there and now she is and she can't wait


	2. Chapter 2

Sonette then wakes up confused. Then she could smell some bacon cooking, which smells amazing. She then gets up and walks out to the kitchen and saw Amy cooking breakfast

"Well morning Amy" Sonette said walking over to Amy

"Morning" Amy said

"I'll set the table" Sonette said as she gets the table set. Amy then severs breakfast and they sat down and started eating "So you really want to move Mobotropolis?" Sonette then asks

"Yeah, it will be so much fun" Amy said

"Ok, if we are going to do this we need a plan and a good one" Sonette said

"Right, like what?" Amy asks

"Well travel, a place to stay, work, money, food and furniture. You know, the simple things" Sonette said

"Right, I never thought of that" Amy said

"Glade I said I'm coming" Sonette said "Don't worry Amy, we'll find something"

"Yeah, we will" Amy said

"So today let's just go to Mobotropolis and look around" Sonette said

"Yeah, I like that idea" Amy said

"Well let's clean up and get dress" Sonette said. Then the pair cleaned up the mess they just made and got dress. Sonette then picks up Amy and runs off. She then stops at a sign that said 'Mobotropolis, the biggest city on Mobius. Population 23,000,000' and Sonette sigh

"Wow, that's a lot of people" Amy said

"Yeah, let's walk in" Sonette said as she walks off and Amy chased after her. They then walk through the park and Amy brought a newspaper

"Hey Sonette, they have a huge statue of Sonic, somewhere in the park" Amy said

"You bet, it's right there" Sonette said as people walk around it and they walk over

"The great hero of Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog. Thanks to him we have a world of peace and of course the Sonic Team" a cat said

"He may be a hero, but he can't clean his socks or his apartment" Sonette whispers to Amy and she giggles

"Do uses have anything to add!" the cat shout and they all look at them. They then went into shock

"Wait isn't that Amy Rose and Sonette the Hedgehog" a tiger shouts

"Things just got creepy, let's go" Sonette said and the pair walks off

"That was creepy" Amy said

"You're telling me" Sonette said as they sat down

"Blueberry" a voice said from behind them. They turn around and saw an orange fox with white fur on her muzzle, chest and tip of tails, light green eyes and he is wearing black sneakers, a brown belt and white gloves

"James" Sonette said standing up and walks over to him

"Hell yeah" James said giving her a hug and he picks her up and she screams

"Put me down" Sonette said and James smiles and sits her down "Oh, how have you been?" Sonette then asks as Amy walks over

"Great, stop breaking the law" James said

"Have you?" Sonette said and James chuckles

"No, I still race and now run them" James said

"Sorry, Amy this is James, James this is Amy Rose" Sonette said

"Nice to meet you Miss Rose" James said

"Just Amy thanks" Amy said

"Sorry, Blueberry my old friend" James said

"It's Sonette now James" Sonette said

"Yeah, I know but you will always be Blueberry to me" James said "So what are 2 beautiful young ladies like yourself in this city?" he asks

"Thinking about moving up here" Sonette said

"Yeah, but don't know where to start" Amy said

"Stay with me, I run a workshop and you can work for me Blueberry. You were great under the hood of a car and a great racer" James said

"You use to race?" Amy asks shock

"Uh yeah, you didn't get that far in did you" Sonette said

"Nope" Amy said

"Oh well, it is my past" Sonette said

"Come on, I have to go back to work" James said and the trio walks off. They then walk up to a huge garage and they walk to the workshop and Sonette smiles

"Look its Blueberry!" a wolf shouts

"No way, you got the whole group" Sonette said

"You bet, we're a family and we stay together" James said

"Welcome home Blueberry" she heard Fire said. She looks and sees him and smiles

"Fire" she said giving him a hug. Then she hits him "You owe me clothes" she then said

"I know I do" Fire said smiling

"So what do uses want to do?" James ask

"Hey Amy, you said you like ballet" Sonette said

"Yeah, but getting into a school and classes is a lot of money" Amy said

"Well, James I think I could use that job" Sonette said

"Welcome back Blueberry" James said

"What do you mean?" Amy asks walking over

"I'll pay for anything you need Amy, you name it and I'll get it" Sonette said with a wink. Amy then gives her a hug and Sonette smiles

"Oh thank you Sonette, this means so much to me" Amy said

"I know it does" Sonette said

"Fire, get Blueberry a uniform and get her to work ASAP" James said

"Let's go" Fire said and the pair walks off

"Wow, this is so cool" Amy said

"She only wants the best for you" James said

"Ok, we still need a place to stay" Sonette said walking over

"I have a place uses can have, it has everything you need and you don't have to worry about any bills" James said "Just until we upgrade the upper levels for use"

"Where?" Sonette asks

"Follow me" James said as they walk off "You can live here behind the store. There's a river and the boat house" James said as they walk back and then around the concern and they saw a huge boat house. They then jump on it and look around. They saw 2 double beds, a small kitchen a toilet and shower

"This will be fine" Amy said as she looks around

"Great, it's yours" James said "Also I can have your uniform ready for tomorrow Blueberry" he then said

"Tomorrow, we haven't got any of our stuff here" Sonette said shock

"We better go and get them" Amy said

"Alright, let's go" Sonette said looking at Amy

"See uses soon" James said walking off. Sonette then grabs Amy and they went back to her place

"You go and pack your stuff and drop it off. Then come for my stuff and then me" Amy said

"Right, be back soon" Sonette said running off. Amy then packs her suitcase with all her clothes but her red dresses and anything else she need. She left anything that would remind her of Sonic. Then Sonette grabs her suitcase and left again. Amy then writes Sonic and the others a note. When Sonette came back she handed the note over

"What do you think?" Amy asks

"Perfect" Sonette said sitting the note down. She then takes her gloves and necklace off and sits on the note. Amy then takes her bracelets off and sits them on the note too

"Should we tell the others" Amy asks

"I don't think so" Sonette said

"We better go then" Amy said. Sonette grabs Amy and she ran back to the workshop and Fire walks over to them

"Are uses ok?" Fire asks

"Yes, we just left Sonic and the others a note. I really hate goodbyes" Sonette said

"We know" Fire said

"Yeah about that, I am really sorry" Sonette said

"You said sorry a thousand times" the wolf said walking over

"Because I am Steve" Sonette said

"And we already know you are Blueberry" Steve said

"So now what?" Amy asks

"Well people know who we are so we should change our names" Sonette said "Well you use Amelia, which is your full name and I'll go with Blueberry" she the said

"Amelia, I like it" Fire said

"Me too" Steve said

"Ok, so we do what. Change our names, start a new life and then what" Amy said

"Trust me; this isn't the first time I've done this. We live new lives and when Sonic finds us we just walk away" Sonette said smiling

"Yeah, I'm sick of him" Amy said

"That's the sprite Amelia" Steve said

"So we have Blueberry Hedgehog and Amelia Hedgehog" James said walking over

"Well yeah, pretty much" Sonika said

"That sounds wired" Amy said

"It will at the start, but you'll get used to it" Sonette said "This is our new life Amelia and we have to get used to it" she then said and Amy smiles

XxXxXxXxXxX

Later that night in Station Square. Sonic walks into Amy's house. No one has seen her or Sonette for the day and he's worried about the pair. He then saw Sonette's necklace and gloves on the coffee table with Amy's bracelets. He then walks over and saw a note address to him. He sighs as he picks the note up and reads it

'_Dear Sonic the Hedgehog, if you are reading this then me and Sonette are long gone. Yesterday you told me back off so me and Sonika have left Station Square and started a new life somewhere else. I'm not telling you where we are but we've just wanted to say goodbye in this note. We knew if we waited you would've made us stayed so I decided to write a note. Sonette was just going to leave without anything. Until we meet again, if we meet again I say goodbye. From Amy Rose'_

Sonic grabs their stuff and runs to Tails' workshop and sits down in his room. He then stares out the window and sighs

'I didn't want you to leave my life' Sonic thought as he stares at the stuff


	3. Chapter 3

**5 years later**

Sonette wakes up to the sound of an alarm. She rolls over and turns it off. The clock read 6:00am. With a sigh she gets up and goes and makes a cup of coffee. Then she wakes Amy up and made sure she gets ready for school. Sonette got her in to that dancing school like she wanted.

"Come on Amy" Sonette shouts while at her door

"Ok" she heard Amy shout back. Sonette smiles as she walks back down stairs and cooks breakfast. Amy then runs down in her wearing jeans, a red top, joggers and white gloves with her black shoulder bag. Sonette then sets the table and Amy sat down. They then had breakfast and Amy left without speaking to Sonette. Sonette sighs as she did the washing and whipping up and then got dress for work. This isn't the first time Amy left without saying goodbye or anything. She then walks down stairs to the workshop and sees James and Fire waiting

"Morning Blueberry" James said walking over to her

"Morning" Sonette said

"What's wrong?" James ask worried and Sonette sighs

"It's Amy, she's been…never mind it properly nothing" Sonette said walking off but James grabs her and she sighs

"Blueberry, what is it?" James asks worried

"I don't know, she's been distant and avoids me in public like she doesn't want me around. She doesn't talk to me like she use to and she never brings her friends over" Sonette explains

"You sound like a worried sister" James told her

"She is like my sister and-" Sonette started but stops and sighs "And now she can't even look at me" she said looking down and rubbing her arm that James has

"How does she look at you?" James asks worried

"Like everyone else, like I'm a criminal. She never use to but since this school she has" Sonette replies

"Maybe it's her friends" James said

"Maybe, I don't know anymore" Sonette said and James knew she wasn't in the mood for working

"Do you want th day off?" James asks

"No, I should be fine" Sonette told him "I need the money James"

"Ok, well we have a lot of work to do today and we have a race tonight" James told her

"Right, let's get to work" Sonette said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Amy was walking with her friends through her school. She then stops at a window and sighs. She hasn't been close to Sonette as she wants to. Her friends don't like her because she's a criminal and Amy just wants to fit in since she's never been to a school before. She then saw her friend Diva. Dive is a light brown chipmunk with dark brown hair and she wears jeans, a blue top, a daemon jacket, blue boots and white gloves

"What's wrong?" Diva asks worried

"Nothing" Amy lies. No one knows the truth about her and Sonette

"Come on Amelia!" her friend Rihanna shouts. Rihanna is raccoon and has cream and light brown fur, pink eyes and wears a pink and white tup top, black skin-tight shorts and red and white shoes

"Ok, I'm coming" Amy said as she walks off with them. She then looks at her friend David. David is a hedgehog and has light green fur and brown eyes

"Hey Amelia" David said smiling

"Hey" she said softly

"Are you ok?" David asks

"Yeah, I'm fine" Amy replies

"Are you sure?" David then ask worried

"Yeah, I didn't sleep well last night" Amy said

"Why?" Diva asks

'Sonette had music playing most of the night' Amy thought. She then sighs "I don't know" she said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic wakes up and get ready to look for Amy and Sonette. He wears Sonette's necklace to keep it safe. He hasn't given up even though it's been 5 years. Everyone misses them and Sonic still blames himself. He then runs to Tails' workshop and sees him with Rosie. He then walks over to the pair and smiles

"Hey Sonic" Rosie said smiling

"Hey, uses ready?"

"Yeah, in still can't believe they're gone" Tails said walking over

"Well that makes 2 of us; I still think it's my fault. I never should've yelled at them" Sonic explains

"Don't blame yourself Sonic, we will find them. I know it" Rosie said smiling

"I know we will, we better get ready" Sonic said

"Follow me" Tails sis running off with Rosie. Sonic smiles as he chase after the pair

"Uses take the air and I'll take the ground" Sonic said smiling

"Got it Sonic" Tails said and Sonic runs off in a blur. Rosie and Tails then jump in the X-Tornado and Rosie sighs "What's wrong Rosie?" Tails asks worried

"I miss Sonette, I want her back" Rosie explains

"Me too, we can't give up hope" Tails said and Rosie smiles

"I hope you're right Miles" Rosie said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is walking through the park, James told her to take the rest of the day off. She then sits on the back of a bench with her feet on the chair drinking a cup of coffee. She then saw Amy with her friends but ignored them. Then she saw them walk over and she rolls her eyes

"I didn't know low lives like you can come here" Rihanna said smiling

"Right, whatever" Sonette said getting up and walking off but they followed, Amy didn't like the idea

"Let's just go" Amy said softly

"Na" David said. Sonette stops and looks at them

"Really, I thought uses were young adults not babies" Sonette said as she throws her coffee in the bin next to her "I have better things to do" she then said walking off. Amy sighs as she looks at her friends

"What was that for?" Amy asks

"What do you mean?" Diva asks and Amy sighs

"I'm going home, see you all on Monday" Amy then said walking off. No one knows where she lives and at the moment she doesn't care if they followed her. When she made it back to the workshop she saw Fire and the others talking to Sonette who isn't happy at all. Sonette then walks off and Fire sighs

"Great, just great" James said "Just lost one of my best worker" he then said as Amy walks over to him

"What do you mean?" Amy asks

"Ask Sonette" James said walking off. Amy then runs upstairs to her home and saw Sonette packing her bags and she goes into shock

"What are you doing?" Amy asks

"Leaving" Sonette said still packing

"Why?" Amy asks still shock

"Well I can't stay here" Sonette said slamming her suitcase shut, zipping it up and then grabs it "You don't want me around anymore so I don't really see the point" she then said and then walks off. Amy then chased after her

"What do you mean?" Amy asks confused and Sonette stop

"Amy, you can't even look at me anymore. I can see the hatred and discuss in your eyes, you look at me like I'm a low life criminal, like all your friends that you made at this school" Sonette explains "You barely speak to me, you avoid me in public, like I'm not the worth a hello. If you know you're doing it or not Amy but you've pushed me out and I'm not coming back. Enjoy your last year at school" Sonette then said walking off. Amy the starts to think and then runs after Sonette with tears sliding down her face. She then runs into her friends and sighs

"What's wrong?" Diva asks

"I've made the biggest mistake in my whole life" Amy said

"And that is?" Rihanna asks

"Being your friends" Amy said and they look at her shock. Amy then saw Sonette and runs off not knowing her friends followed "Wait, Blueberry" Amy shouts.

"What" Sonette said as she stops and turns around then to be hugged by Amy who is in tears

"Please, don't leave me, please. I-I know now and I can't lose you too" Amy begs "Please"

"You've changed Amelia, when we first came here you didn't care about my life and now you can't look at me. After everything I have done for you, food, a bed, clothes and to that school but you just pushed me out of your life like I'm a nobody" Sonette explains

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I promise I'll make it up to you. I love you Blueberry, you're my big sister" Amy said

"I love you too" Sonette whispers. Then they heard a plan and they look up "The X-Tornado" Sonette said

"Wait, Sonic" Amy said. Then they felt a breeze and look at each other. Then they look to their left to see Sonic staring at them

"Sonette, Amy" Sonic said shock


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello Sonic" Amy said walking back

"I found uses" Sonic said smiling

"Here we are" Sonette said sitting on her suitcase

"Listen Amy, I'm sorry. I never should've yelled at you" Sonic then said walking to Amy

"That's ok Sonikku" Amy said smiling

"It's not ok, I was just angry and I never should've snapped at you" Sonic explains and Amy gives him a hug "I missed you Ames" he then whispers and Amy looks up at him

"I missed you too" Amy said letting him go. Sonic then looks at Sonette and sighs as he walks to her

"Sonic" Sonette said looking at him

"I'm also sorry that I yelled at you Sonette" Sonic said and Sonette smiles

"Don't be, you just shouted the truth Sonic" Sonette said

"But what I called you, that isn't the truth" Sonic said taking Sonette hands "And I am sorry"

"Sonic, you're not the first who have called me all those names, I get it every day" Sonette said standing up and Sonic pulls her into a hug

"I'm still sorry" Sonic said

"Wow, its Sonic the Hedgehog" Amy heard Diva said so she looks back to see her with Rihanna and David

"Great, can you tell your friends to go Amy" Sonette said as Sonic lets her go

"Can uses just go, I'll explain everything at school on Monday" Amy said

"Let's go" David said walking off with Rihanna. Diva then sighs as she follows the pair

"Friends of yours Amy?" Sonic asks

"Yeah, you can say that" Amy replies looking at him

"I want to punch them" Sonette said "For the past 5 years they're caused problems" she adds

"So what's happen in the past 5 years?" Sonic asks

"Amy goes to school, I fix cars to pay bills and sometime race" Sonette said "Not much"

"And the suitcase?" Sonic asks

"She's leaving me" Amy said softly "And it's my fault" she then said

"Where are you going?" Sonic asks

"Well nowhere now" Sonette said crossing her arms "Come on, we'll go back to the workshop" she then said. Sonic smiles as Sonette walks off, grabbing her suitcase. Amy then grabs Sonic's hand and the pair follows her. They then walk in and Sonette smiles

"Oi James!" she shouts and James runs over "Miss me" she said and James chuckles

"Always do" James said pulling her into a hug

"Anyway, Sonic's here" Sonette said as Sonic and Amy walks over

"Nice to meet you Sonic, I'm James" James said

"Hey" Sonic said

"Follow me Sonic" Sonette said walking off. They then walk upstairs and into the kitchen. Sonette sighs as she boils the kettle

"Uses live here?" Sonic asks

"Yeah, can I get you anything?" Sonette asks

"Coffee please" Sonic said sitting at the table with Amy

"Amy?" Sonette asks

"Just tea please" Amy said

"So what have uses been doing?" Sonic asks

"I go to school, a ballet school" Amy said smiling

"And I work here, pay the bills for Amy's school" Sonette said sitting the 2 cups down "People knew who we are so we changed our names. Amy went with Amelia, which is her full name and I went with Blueberry" she then said sitting down

"But why?" Sonic asks

"To have a life Sonic, we weren't getting on in Station Square" Sonette said

"Growing up I always wanted to move here and here we are. It's something I wanted to do and I ask Sonette to come with me. I didn't want to go alone" Amy explains

"We wanted out and Eggman didn't come for us" Sonette said

"Eggman died 4 years ago" Sonic said "Come back, just till Sunday"

"Ok, we need to pack and you need to call Tails" Sonette said getting up and walks off with Amy. Sonic then follows Sonette who is packing her clothes into a small backpack "What Sonic?" Sonette said facing him. Sonic then gives her a hug and Sonette looks at him worried "What's wrong Sonic?"

"I've missed you sis" Sonic said

"Oh Sonic" Sonette said smiling

"I mean, I made a promise to protect you yet I can't protect you from me" Sonic then said

"It's ok Sonic" Sonette replies

"No it's not ok, it's far from ok" Sonic said

"Look at me Sonic" Sonette said. Sonic lets her go and Sonette place her hands on the side of Sonic's head "I'm fine, Amy's fine, we've made a new life here. You don't have to worry about me anymore Sonic" she explains and Sonic sighs "Now come on" Sonette said grabbing her bag

"Right, let's go" Sonic said and the pair walk out to see Amy on the phone

"No I can't come over Diva because I'm going away for a few days, also leaving my phone here so don't call me. I promise I'll explain everything on Monday" Amy said hanging up and turns her phone off. She then sits it down on the table, grabs her bag and walks over

"You ready?" Sonette asks

"Yeah, let's go" Amy said and the trio walk out of Mobotropolis. Sonic then called Tails who later lands the X-Tornado in front of them. Then Tails and Rosie jumps out and run over to them. Rosie gives Sonette a hug and Tails gives Amy a hug

"Hey" Sonette said smiling

"We miss uses so much" Rosie said letting Sonette go

"And you've grown so much" Sonette said

"It's been 5 years Sonette" Rosie said crossing her arms

"I know Rosie, I've been busy" Sonette said

"Doing what?" Rosie asks

"Working, bills aren't going to pay themselves, if they did then there would be no problem" Sonette replies

"Where do you work?" Tails asks

"James' workshop, fixing cars" Sonette replies "Only work I'll be able to get these days"

"Because of your background" Rosie said and Sonette smiles

"That's it" Sonette said

"Are we just going to stand here or are we going home" Sonic said and the others look at him

"Well standing here is fun" Sonette said

"Come on" Tails said running to the X-Tornado. He then jumps in with Rosie and Amy. Sonic and Sonette then jump on the wings

"You ok sis?" Sonic asks

"Yeah, just thinking, there's a race tonight" Sonette said

"A race, really" Sonic said crossing his arm

"You think fixing cars pays all the bills and buys us food and clothes" Sonette said "Beside, I wasn't racing this time" she then said

"Trust me, you'll thank me" Sonic said smiling

"Will I now" Sonette said

"Yeah" Sonic said smiling

"Hang on" Tails shouts as they take off


	5. Chapter 5

They made it back to Tails' workshop in Station Square, Sonette looks at Sonic and sighs. Sonette then jumps down and looks at Sonic next to her

"Are you ok?" Sonic asks as Amy, Tails and Rosie walks over

"I'm fine" Sonette said

"Come on" Tails said and they walk off

"Knock knock" a voice shouts. Then Rouge the Bat and Shadow the Hedgehog walks in

"Hey Rouge" Sonic said

"Amy, Sonette" Rouge said shock running over to the pair

"Hello Rouge" Amy said

"Long time no see" Sonette then said

"Where have uses been" Rouge asks giving them a hug

"Long story" Amy said

"But they do need a place to stay" Rosie said

"Come with me" Rouge said dragging the pair out "Uses can stay with me, so how long are uses staying?"

"Well it's Friday and we have to be back in Mobotropolis by Sunday night or early Monday morning" Sonette explains

"Uses live there, that's a long way from here" Rouge said

"I know but we can explain" Amy said

"I hope so" Rouge said. Once at Rouge's house, they were shown to their room. Sadly they had to share a room but they had 2 single beds. Once unpacked, Sonette, Amy and Rouge walked around Station Square Park

"We better start explaining" Sonette said

"What have uses been doing?" Rouge asks

"I go to school, a dance school and it's so much fun" Amy said

"And you Sonette" Rouge asks

"I work at a friend's workshop. Bills don't pay themselves, Amy's school isn't cheap" Sonette replies as the stop and sat down on the bench

"So for the past 5 years you've been working" Rouge said shock

"Doing what I love" Sonette said

"Wait here" Rouge said running off and Sonette sighs

"Sonette, about our fight before Sonic showed up" Amy said

"Come here" Sonette said putting her arm up. Amy moves over and leans into Sonette as Sonette wraps her arm around her "I know you are sorry" Sonette then whispers

"You're my big sister, I can't lose you" Amy said lying down, using Sonette's lap as a pillow and legs curled up

"It's ok Amy" Sonette said. Amy then sat up as Sonic walks over and Sonette smiles

"So what now?" Amy asks standing up

"Well do you want to come to Twinkle Park with me" Sonic said

"Oh that would be fun Sonic" Amy said "Can I go Sonette?" she then asks as she turns to face Sonette

"Sure" Sonette said as Shadow walks over

"Thanks Sonette" Amy said giving Sonette a hug. Amy then walks to Sonic and Sonette smiles

"But one thing Sonic" Sonette then said

"Yeah" Sonic said

"I want her home by ten o'clock" Sonette then said and Sonic smiles

"Yes Sonette" Sonic then said and the pair runs off

"Ten o'clock" Shadow said and Sonette cross her arms

"Don't want Amy staying out too late" Sonette said walking up to him "And what has Mr Ultimate Lifeform been up to" she then asks

"And why would you care" Shadow asks

"My Shadow, after 5 years you still don't know how to talk to someone and have a nice conversation" Sonette then said smiling

"I don't change" Shadow said walking off

"Maybe you should Shadow" Sonette said and Shadow stops "I mean, you don't want to be a loner forever Shadow" she then said walking up to him and Shadow turns around to face her

"Why would you care about my life so bad" Shadow asks

"I'm just trying to be friendly" Sonette said

"Don't waste my time" Shadow said annoyed

"I didn't think I was wasting your time but hey, if I am then go" Sonette said "I was hoping you would want to catch a movie but as you said, you don't want me wasting your time" she then said walking off

"What does that supposed to mean?" Shadow asks and Sonette stops and looks back

"I means I wanted to hang out" Sonette said truing around and crosses her arms "But I'm sure you have something better to do" she then said as Shadow walks up to her and smiles "Do you want to come to the movies with me Shadow or not"

"What are you seeing?" Shadow asks

"I hear a good horror came out, I want to go and see that" Sonette said smiling "You can buy the popcorn and drinks"

"Let's go" Shadow said walking off

'Win' Sonette thought running next to him "Glade you changed your mind Shadow" she then said

"Yeah" Shadow said. After the movie it was dark and Sonette couldn't stop smiling. They then stop by the fountain and Sonette leans against the cement wall while Shadow stood in front of her

"Told you it wasn't going to be that bad" Sonette said

"Why are you smiling?" Shadow said walking closer

"Because I can" Sonette said standing up

"You're just like your brother" Shadow then said

"Am I now" Sonette said

"You are" Shadow said walking back

"Oh Shadow, you have no idea how different me and Sonic really are" Sonette said

"Why do you say that?" Shadow asks

"Upbringing, Sonic the great hero, I was nothing more than a thief. I have a different background than him, we may act the same but we are completely different" Sonette explains "And we will never get along no matter how hard my brother tires" she adds "See you around" she then said walking off. She then walks to Rouge's place and saw Rouge waiting on the chair swing

"Hey Sonette" Rouge greeted as Sonette walks over and sits next to her

"What is it with Shadow" Sonette asks

"What do you mean?" Rouge asks

"Why does he always avoid people?" Sonette then asks "Is it about that Maria girl" she adds

"Shadow has always been like that" Rouge said "Why do you want to know so much on Shadow anyway" she then asks curious

"No reason" Sonette said looking away and Rouge smiles

"You like him don't you" Rouge said pushing Sonette

"Leave me alone" Sonette said "And I do but you cannot tell anyone"

"So how long have you had this crush?" Rouge asks

"A while" Sonette replies as Sonic and Amy walks over

"Thanks Sonic, I had so much fun" Amy said

"You're welcome Amy, so did I" Sonic said

"Annnd kiss" Sonette said

"Sonette" Amy said walking over and gives her a hug

"Hey Amy" Sonette said

"Well night girls" Sonic said walking off

"Let's go inside" Rouge said and the trio walks inside

"So what do you do Sonette?" Amy asks

"Me and Shadow went to the movies and watched a 2 hour long horror movie" Sonette said "I'm going for a shower" she then said walking off

"So how was your night?" Rouge asks sitting down on the lounge and Amy sits next to her

"Fun" Amy replies

"Only fun" Rouge said

"I'm not 12 anymore Rouge" Amy said "I've grown up since you last saw me"

"You have" Rouge said

"I'm going to wait for Sonette and go for a shower" Amy said walking off to her and Sonette's room. She then grabbed her cloths and waited for Sonette. Once Sonette was out, Amy went for a shower. When she was done she saw Sonette lying on her bed in the dark "Are you ok Sonette?" Amy asks as she gets into her bed

"Yeah, I am" Sonette said as she rolls over so she's facing Amy

"So we get all tomorrow here and leave Sunday night" Amy then said

"That's right, I'll pull Tails aside and see if he could help us" Sonette said "Now sleep, early start" she then said rolling over and Amy sighs as she closed her eyes


	6. Chapter 6

Sonette wakes up to Amy shacking her

"Wake up Sonette" Amy said and Sonette moans as she looks at the clock

"It's 12:01 in the morning Amy, go back to bed" Sonette said

"Tell Sonic that, he wants to see you" Amy said. Sonette sighs as she gets up and walks to the window to see Sonic

"You coming or not sis" Sonic said

"I am going to kill you Sonic" Sonette said walking off. She then grabs some warm cloths, get dress in the bathroom and walk out to meet up with Sonic "You know the time right" Sonette then said

"I do" Sonic said and Sonette hits him

"Then why did you wake me" Sonette said

"Come on" Sonic said picking Sonette up bridal style

"Hey" Sonette said

"I need to make up 5 years in half a day, starting now" Sonic said running off and Sonette wraps her arms around his neck. When Sonic stops, Sonette looks around lost

"Why are we here Sonic?" Sonette asks as Sonic sits her down

"Somewhere where we can talk" Sonic said

"About what Sonic, every time we _talk _it always leads into a fight" Sonette said crossing her arms

"Only because you always bring stuff like that up" Sonic said

"So it's my fault we fight" Sonette said "Sonic, you don't even try to see things through my point of view. You don't even try to understand anything I have been through"

"I do" Sonic said

"No you don't or we wouldn't have fights like this" Sonette said "But hey if you want to start blaming everything on me, why don't you do what David did. He blamed me for mum's death, anything he could, he blamed me and he would beat into me. Why don't you start doing that then Sonic" she then said and Sonic looks at her shock. He then sighs as he saw tears in Sonette eyes "Go on, say something since you love blaming me for everything" she then said and Sonic walks up to her

"I'm sorry Sonette" Sonic then said

"But are you Sonic because you say sorry a lot but I don't think you ever mean it" Sonette said

"Sonette" Sonic said walking up to her and grabs her shoulders "I know I've been hard on you and I've been the one who starts these fight. And you are right, I haven't been trying to understand or see things through your point of view. But I am not David, I will never hurt you like that monster did" he then explains

"You have no idea how David treated me, what he called, how he made feel" Sonette said as she knocks Sonic's hand on her shoulders

"What did he tell you" Sonic asks

"I was his, no one else. No loved me, no cared, his toy, I knew how to make him happy" Sonette said and Sonic looks at her shock "I still have nightmares of him" she then whispers "Even though it was years ago, it's all here Sonic" she then said pointing to her head

"Let me help" Sonic said

"No Sonic, you can't help me only I can help myself" Sonette said running off. She then stops in Mystic Ruins and stops on the cliff. She then looks around and sighs, she couldn't see anything in the dark. She then heard something behind her so she turns around to see Metal Sonic who knocks her down. Sonette then felt Metal Sonic pick her up and throws her over his shoulder as everything slowly went black

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Amy is having breakfast with Rouge, she's dressed and is waiting for Sonette to come back

"So she has the same number" Rouge said trying to call Sonette

"Yeah but different phone" Amy replies "She left with Sonic at 12:01"

"Well it's 7:31 now and I'm worried" Rouge said. Then Sonic walks in with a worried look on his face

"Where's Sonette?" Amy asks walking over to him

"I lost her" Sonic said "We got into a fight"

"Dam it Sonic, you promised me you wouldn't" Amy said hitting him

"I know" Sonic said softly and Amy walks back and grabs her bag

"Where are you going?" Rouge asks

"To find my sister" Amy said walking out

"Amy" Sonic shouts as he chase after her. He then grabs her and the pair stop walking

"What Sonic?" Amy asks as she turns to face him

"I'm sorry" Sonic said

"You had one job Sonic, just one and you couldn't even do that right" Amy said

"I made a mistake, sue me" Sonic said and Amy sighs as she walks off but stops when Sonic jumps in front of her "Just listen to me"

"I need my phone, I could try to call Sonette to make sure she's ok" Amy said and Sonic nods as he runs off. Amy then walks to Tails' workshop to see him with Rosie, Cream the Rabbit and Charmy Bee

"Amy" Cream said running over and gives her a hug

"Cream" Amy said

"What's wrong?" Rosie asks

"Sonette's missing" Amy replies as Sonic walks over with Amy's phone

"Here you go Amy" Sonic said handing Amy her phone

"How did you lose Sonette this time?" Rosie asks as Amy tires to call Sonette

"We got into a fight, she ran off" Sonic explains "Any luck?" he then asks

"No, she's never ignored my call before" Amy said

"What do we do Sonic?" Rosie asks

"I'll keep calling, she has 2 phones so I'll keep going" Amy said walking off. Sonic sighs as he follows her and saw she was still trying to call Sonette

"And" Sonic said

"Message bank, I'll leave her one" Amy said

"Good idea" Sonic said

"Sonette where the hell are you and why aren't you picking up your phone. I'm worried sick about as well as Sonic, please call me when you can. I'm worried about you, please call" Amy then said and hangs up

"What now?" Sonic asks

"I'll try again later, I'll call James and Diva and tell them what's going on" Amy said and Sonic nods


	7. Chapter 7

Sonic and Amy are sitting in Station Square Park, it's midday and Sonette is still not back. Amy is still trying to call her but no luck. She has called Diva and James, explained to them what's going on and the pair understood

"Still no answer" Amy said and sighs "She's never done this before, what if she's hurt" she then said looking at Sonic and Sonic sighs

"I've looked everywhere she would go, I even went to Uncle Chuck's place and he hasn't seen her" Sonic explains and Amy sighs

"Sonette" Amy then said worried

"Don't worry Amy; I'm sure Sonette is fine. She's tough and can look after herself" Sonic said "And I have the whole Sonic Team looking for her, even Shadow. He left with Omega and Rouge as soon as he heard she was missing" he then explains and Amy sighs

"I still have school on Monday, it's my last year there" Amy then said

"And you will be there Amy, I promise" Sonic promised "And I will not stop looking for Sonette"

"Thank you Sonic" Amy said

"You've changed Amy" Sonic then said

"I've grown up Sonic" Amy said standing up "I'm 17, no 12" she adds

"Yeah, you are" Sonic said standing up

"Plus, people change and I had Sonette to help me" Amy said "I better go and help Tails and Rosie" she then said walking off. She then walks into Tails' workshop to see Tails and Rosie with Blaze the Cat and Silver the Hedgehog

"Hey Amy" Blaze said

"Hey Blaze, how are you?" Amy asks walking over

"Well, we heard about Sonette so we came to help" Blaze replies

"Good luck" Tails said

"And be careful" Rosie said worried

"We will" Silver said "Come on Blaze"

"See you later Amy" Blaze said running out with Silver

"Hey Amy" Rosie said walking over and gives her a hug

"Rosie" Amy said smiling

"Any luck on your end?" Tails asks

"No, she's still no answering and I'm worried" Amy said as Rosie lets her go "And uses?"

"Same, I've tried to pin point her phone but something is stopping me" Tails explains

"And we can't blame Eggman because Eggman is dead" Rosie said

"How did he die?" Amy asks curious

"Base went up, he didn't make it out in time" Tails said

"Metal Sonic and Sonic found his body" Rosie adds

"That's sad" Amy said "We better keep looking for Sonette"

"Right, we have lots to do" Tails said running off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette wakes up strong to a hospital bed. She looks around lost and confused as she tries to remember what happened. Then she saw Metal Sonic and looks at him shock

"It can't be" Sonette said looking around 'Sonic said Eggman died, why is Metal Sonic here' Sonette then thought as she tried to break free. She then notices she's wearing different cloths then she remembered. She has a white top, white pants, white gloves and no shoes. Then she heard footsteps and looks at the door to see Dr Eggman walks in, smiling

"Hello Sonette" Eggman said

"Eggman, you look good for someone who' meant to be dead" Sonette said

"Missed you too Sonette" Eggman said walking over to her "How are you?"

"Missed you too Eggman" Sonette said

"It's been too long Sonette" Eggman then said

"Well if I knew you missed me that much Eggman, I would've visited" Sonette then said "But how the hell are you alive"

"Oh yes, that little accident" Eggman said "It wasn't easy but faking your death is never easy. I had a drug made, to put me into a deep sleep though I look dead to someone else. When Sonic and Metal Sonic found me after the base blown, I took the drug and waited" he then explains

"Great" Sonette said "And why am I here?"

"Because I head you and Amy left for 5 years" Eggman said as Metal Knuckles walks in with Sonette's phones "Also Amy won't stop calling you, she did you leave you a nice message" he then said grabbing Sonette's phone and smiles as he plays Amy's message

"_Sonette where the hell are you and why aren't you picking up your phone. I'm worried sick about as well as Sonic, please call me when you can. I'm worried about you, please call" Amy said _

"So cute on how many times she's called" Eggman said handing the phone back to Metal Knuckles who walks out

"Let me go doc" Sonette said as she tries to break free

"Give up now, there is no way you will break free from straps" Eggman told her as he walks off and Sonette sighs

"Why are you doing this?" Sonette asks

"Because I need to try something I have been working on for the past 4 years" Eggman said walking over with a large syringe with orange liquored in it "Just a small thing"

"No, please don't" Sonette begs. Eggman smiles as he injects Sonette who winced in pain

"And the best part is no one will find you since everyone thinks I'm dead" Eggman said and Sonette looks at the roof as her vision started getting blurry. Eggman then takes Sonette's straps off to see what will do. Sonette then rolls off the table and landed with a grunt

"What, what was in that" Sonette asks as she tried to stand up, leaning on the table for support

"Nothing for you to worry about" Eggman said. Sonette then walk off, struggling to stay up. When she walks out she saw a large corridor and started walking, leaning on the wall. She then saw the other side is windows so she walked over to see Mobius

"What's going on, where am I?" Sonette asks

"Far away from home" Eggman said walking over and Sonette collapse to be caught by Eggman "And no one will find you" he adds and Sonette starts to cry

"Why, why are you doing this?" Sonette asks

"To win, now all I need to is to fake you death and no one will find you. You will be my little pet for the rest of your life" Eggman explains

"No, this…" Sonette started buts stops and sighs "I'm so tired" she then whispers

"Give in child" Eggman said and Sonette nods as she closed her eyes. Eggman smiles as Metal Sonic walks over and picks up Sonette bridal style "Take her to her room" Eggman said and Metal Sonic walks off. Eggman then smiles as he starts at Mobius


End file.
